


Разговоры Роджерса с тремя защитниками Адской кухни о религии

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Стив Роджерс сталкивается с тремя разными защитниками Адской кухни и их религиозными взглядами.





	Разговоры Роджерса с тремя защитниками Адской кухни о религии

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерти ноунеймов, рефлексия, обсуждение религиозных взглядов, возможный ООС.  
> За разговорами о религии стоит неосознанное желание Роджерса воплотить американскую мечту о рае на земле (в своём католическом понимании), но сталкиваясь с различными мировоззрениями – он сталкивается с теми проблемами, которые стоят на пути к этой самой американской мечте.  
> Референсы к классическому противостоянию ирландцев и итальянцев в США.

Стив Роджерс обратил в бегство последнего нападавшего, и на этой крыше теперь осталось только два человека. Мэтт слышит, как быстро огромное сердце Капитана приходит в норму, как его дыхание становится размеренным.

— Ты в порядке? — в голосе Роджерса звучит обеспокоенность. Он протягивает руку и помогает встать на ноги.

— Да, — врет Мэтт. — Со мной все в порядке.

С востока поднимается солнце, его уже теплые лучи ласкают разбитый подбородок. Дьявол Адской кухни существует только ночью — сейчас время приводить себя в порядок, надевать костюм с галстуком и идти бы на работу, будь будний день, а не воскресенье. Почему-то эта мысль вызывает усмешку.

— Красиво, — замечает Роджерс. Он облокачивается на ограждение крыши и разворачивает лицо навстречу рассвету. Наверное, он прав.

Мэтт давно не видел рассветы. Теперь у него перед глазами постоянно все в адском красном зареве. 

Они с Роджерсом не первый и не второй раз сталкиваются на ночных улицах. Капитан даже не всегда в костюме и с щитом. А Мэтт обычно тут же убегает, как только проблема решена. Убежал бы и сейчас, да, похоже, в паре ребер — трещины. Поэтому он встает рядом, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Господь создал этот мир удивительным.

— Воистину так, — соглашается Роджерс. И Мэтт слышит, как его сердце начинает чуть быстрее биться. — Католик? Ты ходишь на службы?

— Да, — не раздумывая отвечает он сразу на оба вопроса.

— Забавно, с твоим-то именем...

— Не я его выбрал, — отзывается Мэтт и замолкает.

Внизу просыпается город. Хоть и говорят, что Нью-Йорк никогда не спит — это вранье. Есть несколько часов, когда на улицах почти никого нет и редкая машина проезжает мимо. Наверное, любимое время суток. Когда слышно лишь размеренное биение сердец мирно спящих людей и спасать никого не надо. Мэтту нравится стоять рядом с Капитаном, и он рад, что не убежал в этот раз. Может быть, и потому, что он не смеется над упоминанием бога, не смеется над костюмом... И он как-то органичен на крыше церкви на рассвете воскресенья. Капитан  _правильный_. И, стоя рядом с ним, хочется стать немного лучше. В голову лезут богохульные сравнения, и Мэтт пытается их отогнать.

— Знаешь, — начинает Роджерс через некоторое время, — а я рад, что здесь, на Манхэттене, есть герой вроде тебя. Ты защищаешь людей, но не занимаешься вынесением им приговоров. Это по-христиански.

— По-христиански, — соглашается Мэтт и протягивает ладонь, — всегда рад с братом-католиком биться плечом к плечу. Но сейчас надо привести себя в порядок к воскресной службе. 

— Твоя правда, — тепло отвечает Роджерс и крепко пожимает руку.

*

Ебаный Капитан Америка с какого-то перепоя не дает убить мразь, закрывая собой. Фрэнка начинает трясти от злости.

— Нахуй ты его спасаешь? 

— Не тебе его судить, Каратель! — решительно рявкает тот в ответ. — Господь ему судья!

— Ты вроде солдат, а? — хмыкает Фрэнк, передергивая затвор. — А это, блядь, война. Нравится тебе или нет, но на войне убивают... и умирают. Этот, — он кивает на трясущегося мудака, — вырезал десять копов-курсантов. Просто так, блядь. И сейчас — посмотри вокруг! Мы по колено в трупах! Твоя ирландская упертость начинает раздражать.

Он делает пару шагов вперед, под ногами чавкает, как в болоте, но это кровь. Очередной больной ублюдок просто так напал на полицейский патруль. Заколол одного офицера и перерезал горло другому так, что башка держится на одном добром слове, а язык, как толстый и жирный червяк, вылез наружу. И как будто Кэп не видел фото из Академии. Даже Фрэнку было на них неприятно смотреть. Совсем зеленые почти дети очутились в сраной мясорубке. Этот выблядок нападал по одному и ночью. Кромсал огромным ножом, выпуская кишки наружу, вырезал только ему понятные слова у них на лицах, отрезал носы, оставляя уродливые обрубки на хорошеньких лицах девочек, отсекал уши, пальцы... Выкалывал глаза. Он объявил войну копам, и никто его не воспринял серьезно. Да, Фрэнк не шибко чтит полицию, но не считает, что спящих курсантов надо так жестоко убивать. И, в принципе, — убивать.

— Твоя итальянская вспыльчивость — тоже. Он ошибся, он раскается, — твердо заявляет Роджерс. — Все заслуживают прощения.

— Перед кем, блядь, раскается? — хрипло смеется Фрэнк. — Где был ваш боженька, пока этот мудила убивал? Раскается, и что? Его котел в аду будет на меньшем огне? Или тем, кого он пришил, полегчает? Хуйня это, Роджерс, при всем моем к тебе уважении. Где, блядь, твой бог, когда убивают ни в чем неповинных женщин, детей, стариков? Где он, когда мрази насилуют? Где, когда угрожают, избивают? Чем он, блядь, занят, когда очередной мудила продает детям наркотики, а? Куда он смотрит, когда снимают детскую порнографию, когда девочек продают в сексуальное рабство? Что-то он, похоже, слишком занят выслушиванием ебаных раскаяний. Может, стоит ему помочь с судом сейчас, чтобы потом у Петра на фейсконтроле не было нужды лишний раз с резюме сверяться? 

Тот плотно сжимает губы и хмурит брови. А хули ответить-то? Фрэнк усмехается. Ебаные моралисты. 

*

Дэнни разжимает кулак и оглядывается вокруг.

— Да, этот вибраниевый щит — вещь!

— Как и твой кулак, — поднимая удивленно брови, отзывается Стив Роджерс. — Ты мутант? 

— Нет, — смеется Дэнни и увлекает его к выходу, пока оглушенные ниндзя не очухались. — Это лишь сконцентрированная энергия Ци. Да, ее могут концентрировать многие, но лишь победивший Дракона может стать Железным Кулаком, Хранителем Кунь-Луня, врагом Руки...

— Это что-то типа награды? — перебивает его Роджерс, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок. Они уже почти выбрались из доков.

— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнувшись, Дэнни сворачивает в первый же переулок и перемахивает через небольшой забор. Дождавшись Роджерса, он продолжает: — Любой из нас мечтал им стать. Ну, как вы. Только если насчет результата эксперимента Говарда Старка не было уверенности, то здесь — знания тысяч поколений. Духи предков были с нами.

Роджерс морщится. Конечно, Дэнни еще в детстве читал все-все про Капитана Америку, а тот был тем еще католиком-консерватором. И, наверное, это было нормально для того времени.

— Мистер Роджерс, — еще шире улыбается Дэнни и трогает его за локоть, заглядывая в глаза. — Мир куда шире и многограннее, чем мы здесь, в Нью-Йорке, думаем. Энергия везде, и просто нужно быть в мире с собой, чтобы ею пользоваться.

— Как джедаи? — сильнее нахмурив брови, интересуется Рождерс.

— Как они самые, — смеется Дэнни. — А вы все возводите в абсолют, словно ситхи.


End file.
